


Father?

by CoyoteDeLaLune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, OC, Original Character(s), Short, Short One Shot, good turn bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteDeLaLune/pseuds/CoyoteDeLaLune
Summary: After finally having a good day in her new life, how will Navia react when she finds out that her adoptive father has died.





	Father?

It was a good day. Navia had talked with some nice kids during her shift at Hot Topic and she was able to help a customer with an excessive amount of piercings. She knew that these were small things, but she was happy to see young people so content with life when she wasn’t, and she was proud of herself for not being put off by the amount of metal in the woman’s body. When Navia walked into the tailor shop she was so happy that everyone could notice. 

“Someone had a good day,” the owner of the shop smiled at the girl.

“I did-”

“Uh-uh,” she interrupted Navia. “What have I told you about calling me by my name?”

“That I don’t have to,” She replied back with a smile. “Sorry, Grandma. I just had a perfect day. Nothing was spectacular about it but nothing was even remotely bad about it either. It was just a perfect day.”

“Well, I’m so happy to hear that sweetheart. And I’ve got even better news. I’m already working on the last job today so you can work on your personal project…” The woman faded off in the end. She was starring just behind Navia. 

“What’s wrong?” Navia asked as she turned around. The world seemed to stop. On the muted tv that was in the waiting area was the news station. They were reporting on the death of a world-renowned billionaire. But not just any other stuck up rich person; her father was on the screen. Navia wasn’t crying but she was still shocked as hell. She never thought she’d see him again, let alone dead. Navia didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Father?”


End file.
